Comunidad Central Discusión:Adopciones/Archivo/03
Hola, esta es la página de discusión para las adopciones, pero esta es trasplantarla a la página proyecto. Así que si editas hazlo con cuidado, si viniste a hacer una solicitud de adopción recuerda que primero tienes que revisar si cumples con todos los requerimientos, estos están aquí, de lo contrario tu solicitud puede ser denegada. Si cumples con los requerimientos presiona el siguiente botón y sigue las instrucciones: type=comment buttonlabel=Solicitar una Adopción bgcolor=transparent break=no hidden=yes default= :Adopción preload=Plantilla:Adopciones/precarga editintro=Plantilla:Adopciones/instrucciones Si tienes cualquier duda sobre la solicitud de las adopciones o quieres comentar algo sobre la solicitud de alguno de ellos, deja un mensaje en el foro. The Big Bang Theory Wiki Primero debes solicitar la administración ya que no eras administrador y segundo solo tienes 10 ediciones --Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor 10:42 25 may 2011 (UTC) ::Has editado únicamente por dos días, te recomiendo que mejores tu constancia en ediciones, mientras tanto la solicitud esta pendiente. Suerte.-- 21:27 27 may 2011 (UTC) :::Ya he editado un poco más. --Usuario:Siughius (Discusión) 21:56 8 jun 2011 (UTC) :: Cuenta con 59 que son ediciones menores como arreglar diminutas faltas ortográficas y editar imágenes --Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor 23:33 8 jun 2011 (UTC) :: :: :También he creado algunas páginas de artículos. 01:51 9 jun 2011 (UTC) ::Con 2 pequeñas lineas y una imagen grande. --Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor 13:08 9 jun 2011 (UTC) :::Es una serie en transmisión seguramente puedes crear artículos sobre episodios y etc. Mejora el número de ediciones, sigue pendiente.-- 22:39 10 jun 2011 (UTC) ::: Wikihammer 40k ::Bueno la sorpresa ya esta casi completa, ya tiene permisos de administrador. Mientras que los anteriores administradores ya se les ha removido el cargo. Así que mucha suerte con el wiki. Saludos-- 21:32 27 may 2011 (UTC) ::¡Ok, Mil gracias! Voy a avisarle Lord Eledan 21:56 27 may 2011 (UTC) HabboWiki :Perfecto, Danke7, remover los cargos a 2 burócratas que han abandonado.---'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 05:29 28 may 2011 (UTC) ::Hecho, ya eres burócrata en el wiki. Si decides que ya no son necesarios los demás cargos de burócrata puedes informarnos y los removeremos. Saludos.-- 00:39 2 jun 2011 (UTC) Kid vs. Kat Wiki :Sebastiancoop si lo que quieres es ser administrador debes consultarlo con alguno de los burócratas del wiki, ya que kidvskat se encuentra activa-- 23:08 30 may 2011 (UTC) :No entiendo, porque esta aquí el pedido de adopción, si no esta abandonada, estoy activo para nombrar administradores lo que soliciten.- Sebastiancoop tiene problemas con los administradores y hasta que estuvo bloqueado, suspendido el pedido de administrador hasta nuevo aviso --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 23:36 30 may 2011 (UTC) ::Hay una comunidad activa en el wiki, así que debes comunicarte con ellos para saber los requisitos que requieres para un cargo en el wiki. Saludos!-- 00:41 2 jun 2011 (UTC) Lie To Me Wiki :Apenas cuentas con 24 ediciones debes mejorar ese numero --Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor 20:48 31 may 2011 (UTC) : Yo, admin local, hago entrega de poderes, viendo la buena intención del usuario y su predisposición para colaborar.Omzb (discusión) 22:14 8 jun 2011 (UTC) ::Muy bien ya esta solucionado --Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor 23:29 8 jun 2011 (UTC) ::Hecho, ya no hay necesidad de la solicitud.-- 22:28 10 jun 2011 (UTC) Pecezuelos Wiki (Otra vez) :Siendo administrador también puedes editar el fondo y el logo, solo usa el Diseñador de Temas para hacerlo. Suerte -- 21:24 1 jun 2011 (UTC) : :Gracias ya edite el logo, el fondo y los colores, Pero de todos modos pido ser administrador. porfaaV-Damimon ;) 22:49 4 jun 2011 (UTC) ::Ya eres administrador, simplemente no hace falta el flag de burócrata en un wiki sin una comunidad activa. -- 23:10 4 jun 2011 (UTC) :::Pero si hay una comunidad activa eston son los usuarios que editan en esta wiki :::AndePhineas, Clamshot, Ben alien supremo 001, PCzuelo, yo y uno que otros usuarios sin registrarse, editamos casi todos los dias a ecepcion de ben alien supremon, ademas nesecito mas administradores y yo no puedo convertirlos en administradores (mulu0077 sigue sin conectarse).V-Damimon ;) 20:02 6 jun 2011 (UTC) ::Entonces tendréis que hacer una votación para decidir cual de vosotros será el burócrata del Wiki. -- 20:39 6 jun 2011 (UTC) ::Eres administrador V-Damimon por derecho puedes pedir ser burócrata sin importar si existe o no una comunidad ya que eres el único encargado por así decirlo --Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor 20:25 7 jun 2011 (UTC) ::: Genial, pero ¿porque nadie declina o acepta esta solicitud? :p V-Damimon ;) 18:28 10 jun 2011 (UTC) :Mientras la comunidad y el solicitante no tengan ideas claras sobre el flag de burócrata esto quedará pendiente.-- 22:31 10 jun 2011 (UTC) :::Listo la votacion empezo el lunes y termino ayer entre aqui para ver los votos.V-Damimon ;) 11:02 13 jun 2011 (UTC) :No veo nada de elecciones, un ejemplo de WikiSimpson que cuenta con su propia página de peticiones para poderes.--'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 12:34 13 jun 2011 (UTC) ::: cada uno voto por el usuario que le parese que deberia ser burocrata con la platilla de votacion, la votacion termino poreso quite la plantilla y deje a los nombres con los puntos que tenian tambien la protegi para que no pusieras sus propios puntos, si no me qurees preguntale a uno de los usuarios de la wiki (uno que alla votado) V-Damimon ;) 15:17 13 jun 2011 (UTC) Hellsing wiki(español) Solo tienes 5 ediciones debes esforzarte mas y luego regresar a adoptarla cuando tengas lo suficiente --Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor 23:10 2 jun 2011 (UTC) ::No hay ediciones desde el 3 de junio, por lo tanto la constancia en ediciones no es notable.-- 22:32 10 jun 2011 (UTC) Kenichi Wiki (otra vez) La mayoría de las ediciones que tienes son en discusiones o poniendo categorías talvez debas poner contenido a las paginas --Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor 23:13 2 jun 2011 (UTC) ::No has editado desde el 4 de junio, aumenta tu constancia en ediciones y ya verémos. Suerte-- 22:35 10 jun 2011 (UTC) ::Hoy 21/Agosto/2011 añadi varias Plantillas al wiki, aunque son todavía prototipos ya que les haré varios cambio, entonces tengo el flag o todavía me falta más para obtenerlo? 17:36 21 ago 2011 (UTC) ::Tu constancia en tus ediciones no ha sido la mejor, pero esperemos y mejore. Saludos, ya eres administrador.-- 03:15 26 ago 2011 (UTC) Narnia Wiki Solo tienes 6 ediciones 3 en una misma plantilla uno en tu página de usuario y una en discusión y la ultima solo quitaste enlaces osea ninguna buena contribución ni las suficientes pero sigue esforzándote y lo lograras, Saludos --Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor 22:06 3 jun 2011 (UTC) :Tus ediciones han sido mediante un programa semi automático. Si vas a hacer ediciones así puedes usar una cuenta de bot. Además de que no editas desde el 4 de junio. Mejorá tu número y calidad de ediciones y tomaremos cartas en el asunto. Suerte-- 23:34 10 jun 2011 (UTC) Wiki Perros :Tan solo tienes 20 ediciones, 7 por subida de archivos, 1 de traslado y 10 por añadirle información copiada de wikipedia sin añadirle la plantilla. Intenta hacer más ediciones y si vas a sacar información de wikipedia, añadele la plantilla Wikipedia. Solo llevas un día contribuyendo en ese wiki, intenta editar por más tiempo. Suerte -- 01:35 6 jun 2011 (UTC) ::No has editado desde la solicitud, hay muchas cosas que se pueden hacer sin la necesidad de ser administrador.Crea artículos. Pendiente. Saludos y suerte-- 23:30 10 jun 2011 (UTC) Max Steel Solo has editado en imágenes, blogs, discusiones y cuando editas artículos es por ediciones menores y poner imágenes--Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor 23:36 8 jun 2011 (UTC) ::Tienes que hablar con el actual administrador Ben alien supremo 001, te ha dejado recientemente un mensaje. Cuando él lo vea necesesario o haya alguna queja puedes acudir con nosotros y ayudaremos.-- 17:38 11 jun 2011 (UTC) ::Ya lo cheque, se que es administrador. Max Steel 02:31 14 jun 2011 (UTC) Laguna Negra Wiki El administrador Con Carne tuvo su ultima edición el 3 de junio hace 7 días y está activo en otros wikis --Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor 13:03 10 jun 2011 (UTC) :Yo no sé que mejoras pretende hacer Lalagunanegra, y obviamente, si son de MediaWiki y esas cosas, no soy muy mío. Tan sólo edité para responder en su discusión y porque me dí cuenta de que en mi página de usuario de allí aún ponía que yo tenía 18 años. Nada más. --Con Carne [[User Talk:Con Carne|''¿Es esta tu última respuesta?]] 16:04 10 jun 2011 (UTC) :Yo lo unico que pido es que si me pueden nombrar administrador para hacer algunas mejoras en el diseño wikia , sobre todo en la pagina de inicio, para eso son esas mejoras . Lalagunanegra 16:21 10 jun 2011 (UTC) :Concedido, cuando se necesite un burócrata en el wiki no duden en volver a solicitarlo, mientras tanto Suerte!-- 17:45 11 jun 2011 (UTC) :Muchas gracias , os prometo que seré un administrador muy bueno , mejoraré mucha la wikia =)Lalagunanegra 19:52 11 jun 2011 (UTC) The Cleveland Brown Wiki Primero debes solicitar ser administrador no burócrata, la mayoría de tus ediciones son plantillas e imágenes y solo hay 8 artículos por lo que no hay avance--Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor 00:09 12 jun 2011 (UTC) :Has editado únicamente duránte dos días, hay variedad de cosas que se pueden hacer sin la necesidad de un flag de administrador. Ésto quedará pendiente y mientras tanto avánza tus ediciones y avisanos en 3 días. Saludos-- 21:36 12 jun 2011 (UTC) Música Wiki Solo estuviste editando mayormente cosas básicas que se debe tener al crear un wiki como añadir categorías como: foro, general, navegación etcétera y plantillas --Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor 00:12 12 jun 2011 (UTC) :Y? lógicamente cada Wiki necesita tener lo que tú llamas cosas "básicas", que yo llamo esenciales. He creado el foro algo importante dentro de un Wiki, categorías para empezar a organizar los artículos correctamente, he creado varios artículos nuevos sobre canciones, y me he encargado de las plantillas de licencias, y otras plantillas con errores. En primer lugar, yo no soy un usuario que acabe de llegar a la Central, sé como añadir mi solicitud y cuando es el momento de añadirla, por lo tanto no te metas en lo que no te corresponde, Danke7 es el encargado y responderá esta solicitud como él crea debido. -- 08:55 12 jun 2011 (UTC) ::Tránquilos pues, no hay necesidad de una discusión. Aunque Oliver0796 ha editado únicamente duránte una semana, la constancia en sus ediciones es notoria. Así que claro, el wiki necesita de todo ello para un mantenimiento y órden. Ya eres administrador, Oliver0796 y a darle marcha rítmica al avánce del wiki, ya que es muy extenso. Suerte.-- 21:40 12 jun 2011 (UTC) Invizimals Wiki 104 de tus ediciones son por crear categorías y algunas por editar imágenes (archivos) --Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor 00:15 12 jun 2011 (UTC) :Hecho, ya eres administrador. Pero te recomiendo que empiezes a crear mas artículos ya que el contenido siempre es primera prioriedad. Saludos-- 22:15 12 jun 2011 (UTC) Resident Evil Wiki ::Hecho, ya eres burócrata. Suerte.-- 21:13 15 jun 2011 (UTC) Speciala wiki No puedes adoptar un Wiki donde no has editado, y aquí se hacen las solicitudes de adopción de Wikis en español, para los ingleses aquí, pero antes deberías leer los requisitos. -- 23:29 11 jun 2011 (UTC) ::La solicitud no corresponde así como no has editado.-- 21:15 15 jun 2011 (UTC) Wiki Creepypasta ::No has editado mas que por un día, 11 de junio. El número de ediciones es escazo. Declinado.-- 21:16 15 jun 2011 (UTC) United States Of Tara Wiki :No puedes adoptar un Wiki aquí, y aquí se hacen las solicitudes de adopción de Wikis en español, para los ingleses aquí, pero antes deberías leer los requisitos. ---'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 14:28 12 jun 2011 (UTC) ::Las solicitudes en adopción de inglés estan activas. Así que la Central Wikia en español no tiene por qué intervenir. Debes hacer la solicitud en su respectiva página. Saludos.-- 21:19 15 jun 2011 (UTC) Reservoir Dogs Wiki ::No muestras ediciones desde el 12 de junio, además de que la última solicitud de adopción que te fue concedida fue la de Red Dead Wiki, y según los requisitos debe haber un lapso de 30 días entre solicitud y solicitud. Mientras tanto, esto queda pendiente. Saludos-- 21:53 17 jun 2011 (UTC) :::Te pregunto porque tengo una duda. Sobre el lapso de tiempo de adopciones, ¿es para todo tipo de ellas? Lo comento porque pienso que no es el mismo caso. La Red Dead Wiki estaba es una situación de ausencia de poder, con 4 admins y nula actividad. Pedí ser un administrador de una wiki ya creada, y que designaras un burócrata, pero no "adopté" esa wiki. :::El caso de la Reservoir Dogs sí es distinto. La wiki está vacía, el autor tan sólo la creó y nada más, así que la única diferencia entre adoptar esta y crear una nueva es que el nombre ya estaba ocupado. Por tanto, esta sí es una adopción, lo otro no (por lo que tengo entendido). :::Y sobre la actividad tienes razón. Desde que la solicité no he continuado editando, en parte porque no he tenido tiempo, y en parte porque no podía administarla todavía (estaba a la espera de la aprobación). Próximamente seguiré editando para arreglarla aunque no pueda modificar lo básico. ::: 00:09 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Ya ha pasado más de un mes, y he empezado a volver a editar. ¿Debo hacer algo más? Sé que no he editado mucho más, pero prefiero hacerlo una vez tenga los derechos de burócrata, para tomar decisiones como borrar artículos mal escritos, ocuparme del diseño del theme y la portada... 23:22 20 jul 2011 (UTC) ::Hecho, ya tienes el flag de administrador y burócrata. Suerte!-- 18:29 21 jul 2011 (UTC) :::Gracias por tu atención Danke. Una pregunta, como burócrata sólo puedo quitarle el flag de administrador al antiguo burócrata, pero no éste. ¿Podrías hacerlo tú? Ya sé que no volverá por allí, pero no me gusta que tenga el flag de burócrata una persona que no ha hecho nada en un wiki y que está vacío (salvo crearlo, ponerle nombre y crear 3 esbozos de artículos), y que lo estoy rehaciendo yo desde cero. ::: 22:28 21 jul 2011 (UTC) Max Steel ::Concedido, ya eres burócrata. Te sugiero que mejores el diseño del wiki con el Diseñador de Temas. Saludos-- 01:06 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Ninja Saga en español ::Hola, bueno tus contribuciones no muestran actividad desde el 17 de junio y son tan solo 20 ediciones. Mientras tanto puedes editar más, mientras tengas una cantidad suficiente de ediciones y constancia. Si se nota tu interes máximo en el wiki te conderémos la adopción. Suerte.-- 01:09 23 jun 2011 (UTC) saint seiya wiki :Actualmente se encuentran activos 2 administradores en el wiki y no veo algún tipo de contacto con ellos. Te sugiero que discutas con ellos tu puesto en el wiki y también una elección de burócrata ya que les hace falta uno. Saludos-- 01:15 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Los Protegidos Wiki :Para adoptar un Wiki, [[Wikia:Peticiones_de_adopción#Requisitos|'debes cumplir los requisitos']] ya que no has hecho ni una edición. Te recomiendo que participes en este otro Wiki sobre los protegidos que tiene un administrador activo y más artículos. -- 15:31 16 jun 2011 (UTC) ::Solo has realizado 13 ediciones y no se muestra constancia en ellas. Te recomendamos por igual participar en el wiki activa Protegidos Wiki. Saludos-- 01:16 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Simpsons Wiki Ya has echo una solicitud anteriormente, solo puedes hacer una solicitud, y después de recibir la respuesta podrás añadir otra cuando hayan pasado 30 días. Aparte de eso, Simpsons Wiki cuenta con administración y comunidad activa, tendrías que hablar con ellos o realizar una votación. -- 21:08 16 jun 2011 (UTC) ::Los requisitos indican que debe de pasar un lapso de 30 días después de haber recibido algún cargo en algún wiki, así como que el wiki tiene actualmente una comunidad activa con la cual puedes contactar. Saludos-- 01:19 23 jun 2011 (UTC) naruto wiki :Como los burócratas están inactivos puedes contactar con administradores James cullen que editó por última vez ayer, y estos otros dos que se registraron por última vez el 17 de este mes: Kenpachi025 y Fuego 013. Si ellos están deacuerdo, añade aquí un enlace que lo muestre para facilitar tu solicitud. -- 09:09 18 jun 2011 (UTC) :haber james cullen se nego de editar en naruto wiki lo que pasa que le puse mensajes en naruto wiki y otros usuarios tambien kenpachi no edita mas alli por que no lo se y fuego013 es el unico que esta activo Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 14:06 18 jun 2011 (UTC) Bueno, James cullen dijo que el ya no editaria en naruto wiki, y kenpachi025 dejo de ser activa en el wiki, el unico administrador activo es Fuego013, el cual desgraciadamente no es burocrata solo reversor y administrador, y leodix no se ha vuelto a conectar desde el 8 de abril, yo creo que la solucion mas razonable es que se habra un foro en el wiki, en donde todos los usuarios activos opinen sobre quienes debe ser administrador en el wiki 20:23 18 jun 2011 (UTC) haber si uviera una encuesta se presentario todos los usuarios y seria un lio por que otros tienen menos tiempo tros mayor tiempo etc los usuarios de naruto wiki necesitan un administrador no solo 1 que pasa un poco de los usuarios por ejemplo yo pido ser reversor y no puedo aparte para hacer todo no es tan facil porque un administrador de naruto wiki me pregunta que es un reversor pues no se que decir. Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 06:32 19 jun 2011 (UTC) :Al parecer la administración del wiki esta parcialmente inactiva, por lo que lo mas recomendable es que se habrá un foro donde la comunidad vote por el futuro burócrata para que luego se reactive la administración. Mientras tanto, en lo que se lleva a cabo la votación o elección la solicitud debe quedar pendiente y luego que se muestren los resultados de dicha elección. Saludos y suerte.-- 23:54 27 jun :2011 (UTC) :pero los administradores no haen caso pero bueno pero si soy administrador podre ayudar mas ala comunidad Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 10:41 30 jun 2011 (UTC) :hice el foro http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Foro:Elecciones_de_reversor y fuego013 me lo borro igual que haria si hago otro no se que hacer Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 07:08 3 jul 2011 (UTC) ::El burócrata, Ivan Uchiha, se ha puesto en contacto con la comunidad en ya algunos casos. http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Discusi%C3%B3n:Danke7#Re:_Administraci.C3.B3n, http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Discusi%C3%B3n:Alvaro455#Permisos y en esta última, donde trata de mantener contacto con Fuego 013 para planificar el futuro del wiki. Así que lo mejor es que se pongan en contacto con él ahora. Saludos.-- 15:30 8 jul 2011 (UTC) ::ya no hace falta ya e conseguido ser administrador y reversor y gracias Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 11:02 10 jul 2011 (UTC) ICarly Wiki :Solo has realizado 5 ediciones, debes editar más constante al menos durante una semana, y deberías hablar con la administradora activa (Sany22) para ver si ella esta deacuerdo con que tú puedas ser administrador. -- 17:16 19 jun 2011 (UTC) ::Yo fui el fundador de la Wiki... fui yo? creo que sí, fue hace 2 años... no importa. Te conozco y se que vas a editar. Te doy el flag. 20:23 21 jun 2011 (UTC) :::El antiguo burócrata ya cedio los derechos.-- 23:54 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Saint Seiya wiki ::Lo mejor es dicutirlo con la administración actual conformada por Satariel y Lautaro15. Después de ello puedes renovar la adopción o sugerir un nuevo burócrata para el wiki. Saludos-- 23:57 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Mario Wiki 23:42 21 jun 2011 (UTC) }} :Saludos, pues Carlos.nintendo, el burócrata, ha editado por última ocasión el 12 junio por lo que no ha pasado un mes de su última edición, te sugiero que trates de contactar con él y ver su estado en el wiki así como su aprobación. Espera una semana a que Carlos.nintendo te responda, en otro caso podemos tomar cartas en el asunto. Saludos y suerte.-- 00:59 30 jun 2011 (UTC) :Emmm, Ok pero no se si has visto el mensaje de Carlos en su pagina de usuario ''me voy dejo a cargo a stricknit del wiki,chau-- 01:03 30 jun 2011 (UTC) ::Hecho, siento no haber visto el mensaje. Ya eres burócrata y administrador. Trata de modificar los menús del wiki ya que solo esta el del acceso al Monobook. Saludos.-- 01:11 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Solicito adoptar a "Argentinidad" :Hecho, ya eres administrador del wiki. Suerte-- 01:04 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Saint Seiya Wiki ::Hecho, ya eres burócrata. Te recomendamos que cambies el tema del wiki con el Diseñador de Temas ya que el actual no es de lo mas indicado para el tema. Suerte!-- 01:16 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Lego Games Wiki :El solicitante no ha editado en el wiki. -- 01:18 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Pokémonpedia Wiki :Sería necesario que pasaras un enlace a donde él dice que tú te quedas a cargo del Wiki como burócrata. -- 16:25 27 jun 2011 (UTC) :Está bloqueado y por eso me pide que me quede a cargo --Aleix273 16:27 27 jun 2011 (UTC) ::Estar bloqueado no es justificación de que específicamente te deje a cargo a tí, por lo que pedimos un enlace. Además de que no editas desde el 12 de junio. -- 16:16 4 jul 2011 (UTC) ::: A ver, soy Ciro GC como IP no registrada, y me gustaría hacer una pregunta: ¿Qué link puedo dar para demostrar que le dejo si no puedo editar nada? :Bueno una posible opción es entrar al canal IRC de Wikia y con una captura de pantalla indicando la conversación. Pero ajeno a ello, el usuario no ha editado desde el 12 de junio. Casi un mes sin actividad.-- 15:24 8 jul 2011 (UTC) Yu-Gi-Oh! Decks Wiki :Bueno, a pesar de que no tienes mas que 2 ediciones esperemos y que con la unión entre ambas wikis se pueda mejorar la actividad y desarrollo del wiki. Suerte.-- 16:18 4 jul 2011 (UTC) Piratas del Caribe Wiki :Has añadido la solicitud sin iniciar sesión, por lo tanto no sabemos si en verdad eres el usuario Flubber, debes iniciar sesión y añadir un comentario, y recuerda que se deben cumplir los requisitos para adoptar un wiki. -- 17:47 30 jun 2011 (UTC) ::Hola Oliver y staff, dudo mucho que sea Flubber, dejo esto como aviso, Flubber fue el creador del wiki, por lo que estar pidiendo admin es completamente irrelevante ._.-- 20:31 30 jun 2011 (UTC) :Por esa razón he dejado mi primer comentario, pero puedes estar tranquilo, si el usuario no inicia sesión para añadir la solicitud, y lo hace como usuario no registrado no es válido. -- 10:53 3 jul 2011 (UTC) :::El solicitante no corresponde al nombre de usuario que se dio.-- 16:19 4 jul 2011 (UTC) K-ON! Wiki :Hecho, ya eres administrador. Suerte-- 16:20 4 jul 2011 (UTC) Lord of Arcana Wikia ::Has editado la wiki tan solo por días. Te sugerimos que edites y aumentes tu constancia en un lapso de 3 días y nos informes aquí de tu desempeño y reconsideraremos la solicitud. Ánimo!-- 16:26 4 jul 2011 (UTC) Pixar Wiki :Por favor, lee los requisitos, no puedes adoptar un Wiki donde no has editado. -- 23:00 4 jul 2011 (UTC) ::El solicitante no ha editado en el wiki a adoptar. -- 03:13 8 jul 2011 (UTC) Saint Seiya Wiki (otra vez) :No entiendo, comunique con el burócrata Lautaro15 que está activo, hablale a él no en adopciones.---'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 00:58 6 jul 2011 (UTC) :por mi lado Hecho, ya seria burócrata. Suerte pein 01:11 6 jul 2011 (UTC)lautaro15pein 01:11 6 jul 2011 (UTC) ::El actual burócrata ha concedido ya el flag de burócrata, solo que también es necesario el flag de administrador ya que se necesitan ambos, el burócrata solo concede o remueve flags. Ya también añadí el flag de administrador a Satariel. En cuanto a la antigua administración, cuando lo soliciten podemos remover los otros flags de burócratas inactivos. Saludos.-- 03:23 8 jul 2011 (UTC) Doctor Who Wiki :El Wiki no tiene comunidad activa, por lo tanto no es necesario por ahora un burócrata, como administradora podrías también editar cualquier página del Wiki (incluyendo la interfaz). Te recomiendo que hagas algunas ediciones más, mientras más ediciones hagas, más posibilidades tendrás. -- 11:20 7 jul 2011 (UTC) : : -Ok eso haré. Muchisimas gracias por la aclaración de paso. BellaBlackCrews 09:37 8 jul 2011 (UTC) ::El número de ediciones son pocas por el momento, así que puedes aumentar el número de ediciones y te podrémos conceder el flag. Suerte-- 15:14 8 jul 2011 (UTC) Saint Seiya Wiki :Para hacer plantillas no necesitas ser administrador, y si el burócrata aceptó el darte poderes, entonces, él mismo te los puede dar. --79.156.105.162 15:27 7 jul 2011 (UTC) ::El burócrata podrá añadiros los flags a través de esta página Especial:PermisosUsuarios. -- 15:32 7 jul 2011 (UTC) :::El solicitante ya cuenta con el flag de administrador. -- 03:37 11 jul 2011 (UTC) PixarLand Wiki He arreglado tu solicitud, en Tipo debías poner Administrador o Burócrata. Para poder adoptar el Wiki, deberás cumplir los requisitos, no puedes adoptar un wiki donde no has empezado a editar. -- 19:26 8 jul 2011 (UTC) ::No has editado en el wiki por lo que no cumples con el requisito de ediciones. Sientete libre de volver a solicitar la adopción del wiki cuando cumplas con todos los requisitos.-- 21:44 15 jul 2011 (UTC) Mortadelo Wiki --Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 15:03 9 jul 2011 (UTC) : Hola, en primer lugar, no creo que el wiki necesite de otro burócrata (ya tiene 2) ya que la comunidad no es muy activa. Por otra parte, uno de los burócratas (Masterkyogren) inicio sesión por ultima vez el 3 de Julio (menos de 1 semana) por lo que podrías preguntarte en su discusión si te da el flag. Buena suerte y saludos --[[User_talk:Matt-96|'Matt!']] [[w:c:es.pokemon:User_talk:Matt-96|'en WikiDex']] ● [[w:c:es.worldoftank:User_talk:Matt-96|'en W.o.T']] 00:28 10 jul 2011 (UTC)-- ::Felikis a contactado al burócrata, Masterkyogren, el 10 de julio, por lo que podemos darle un plazo de una semana a que responda (contando desde el 10 de julio), en caso de que no lo haga podrémos volver a considerar la solicitud, mientras tanto queda pendiente. Saludos-- 21:49 15 jul 2011 (UTC) ::Ya han pasado diez días, creo que ahora se podría reconsiderar la solicitud.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 21:53 20 jul 2011 (UTC) ::Hecho. Suerte-- 23:10 21 jul 2011 (UTC) Manhunt Wiki ::Has editado con tan solo 16 ediciones y no has vuelto a editar desde el 10 de julio. Aumenta tu constancia y número de ediciones y podrémos considerar de nuevo tu solicitud. Suerte.-- 21:51 15 jul 2011 (UTC) :::Una cosa, este wiki ya tiene administradores activos (en los cambios recientes se puede ver, han editado ayer mismo, y también hace poco tiempo). Ni la norma de no hay ediciones de otros usuarios ni la de administradores inactivos por más de 30 días se cumplen para poder adoptar. ~Playsonic2 15:48 16 jul 2011 (UTC) :Efectivamente, el wiki cuenta con una administración activa. Así que puedes contactar con los administradores activos.-- 16:20 16 jul 2011 (UTC) Kingdom Hearts Wiki ::He podido observar como has tratado de orientar al burócrata, así que si aún necesita ayuda, que no dude en visitar los foros para solicitar ayuda. Ya te he concedido el flag de administrador, esperemos y se reanime el wiki. Suerte-- 22:11 15 jul 2011 (UTC) Lord of Arcana Wiki :Hola, existen 2 opciones, "es.lordofarcana.wikia.com" no existe. O lo has escrito mal o simplemente, el wiki aun no se crea. Corrige los enlaces por favor, saludos --[[User_talk:Matt-96|'Matt!']] [[w:c:es.pokemon:User_talk:Matt-96|'en WikiDex']] ● [[w:c:es.worldoftank:User_talk:Matt-96|'en W.o.T Wiki']] 13:34 11 jul 2011 (UTC)-- ::Hecho, ya eres administrador del wiki. Mientras no haya una comunidad activa no es necesario el flag de burócrata. Puedes solicitar el flag de burócrata sin problema cuando haya una comunidad o la necesidad. Suerte-- 18:44 21 jul 2011 (UTC) StarCraftWiki ::Hecho, ya eres adminisitrador. Suerte-- 18:48 21 jul 2011 (UTC) :::Oye, en serio no quiero sonar pesado ni nada... pero me aparece que no soy administrador todavía... ya pasó un tiempo desde que me dijiste que si podía, pero todavía no me lo actualizan =/ en serio no quiero molestar, pero ¿si puedes hacer algo, por favor? ya tengo también otra persona que ayuda bastante y también estaría para administrador... gracias =) :::CombatMagic 08:19 31 jul 2011 (UTC) :::: Al parecer tiene razón, sus permisos de usuario no se han modificado. Saludos --[[User_talk:Matt-96|'Matt!']] [[w:c:es.pokemon:User_talk:Matt-96|'en WikiDex']] ● [[w:c:es.worldoftank:User_talk:Matt-96|'en W.o.T Wiki']] 14:27 31 jul 2011 (UTC)-- ::::: @Matt! gracias, Sherlock... =/ O sea, realmente no quiero ser molesto, pero siguen sin cambiar mis permisos de usuario y ya me dijeron que sí hace ya casi dos semanas y sigo esperando... no sé si esto es instantaneo o que onda, pero apreciaría que me dijeran cuando se haría, para quitarme un poco la ansiedad jajaja saludos =D ::::: CombatMagic 14:49 3 ago 2011 (UTC) InFamous Wiki : Hola, en primer lugar, me parece que debes ser mas constante en tus ediciones ya que empezaste a editar tan solo hoy. Por otro lado, el actual burocrata (Unomas) inicio secion por ultima ves hoy mismo, por lo que no pierdes nada con preguntarle si te da el flag. Suerte y saludos --[[User_talk:Matt-96|'Matt!']] [[w:c:es.pokemon:User_talk:Matt-96|'en WikiDex']] ● [[w:c:es.worldoftank:User_talk:Matt-96|'en W.o.T Wiki']] 22:06 13 jul 2011 (UTC)-- ::Debes cumplir con los requisitos. No has editado en el wiki. Declinado-- 18:58 21 jul 2011 (UTC) Música Wiki :Yo soy el único administrador activo actualmente, y no tendría ningún problema en que Darcos sea también administrador, me vendrá bien su ayuda :) -- 20:02 15 jul 2011 (UTC) ::Hecho-- 18:59 21 jul 2011 (UTC) Wiki Burijji la wiki esta activa mira los requisitos y soy un administrador de la wiki y te dije que no habria mas administradores si eso habla con sasuke un saludoAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 05:51 18 jul 2011 (UTC) ::Hay una comunidad activa así como administrador y burócrata con lo cuales puedes contactar. Saludos-- 19:02 21 jul 2011 (UTC) Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Wiki ::Hecho, ya eres administradora. Suerte.-- 22:06 22 jul 2011 (UTC) Reinos Renacientes Wiki ::Concedido, ya eres administrador en el wiki. Suerte!-- 22:09 22 jul 2011 (UTC) Sakura Card Captors Wiki :Perfecto! Mucha suerte con el wiki, ya eres administrador en el wiki.-- 22:14 22 jul 2011 (UTC) To Love Ru Wiki ::Perfecto, ya eres administrador del wiki. Suerte-- 22:48 3 ago 2011 (UTC) Marvel Movies Enlace arreglado.---Grandiosarceus (Discusión) 21:35 29 jul 2011 (UTC) ::Puedes aumentar el número de tus ediciones y calidad. Así que mientras tanto la solicitud queda pendiente esperando el informe de tu progreso. Suerte-- 22:51 3 ago 2011 (UTC) Ya aumnete mis edicones y cre mas paginas.--Ben alien supremo 001 01:52 8 sep 2011 (UTC) Wiki Pinguinos de madagascar :Ya no es necesario adoptarla, hemos pedido una fusión en una sola wiki en actividad w:c:es.penguinsofmadagascar.---'Carlos Suárez (Talk) ' 04:27 30 jul 2011 (UTC) ::OK, se queda lista para la fusión. Saludos. --Vic201401 18:38 30 jul 2011 (UTC) :El wiki se fucionará así que los flags quedan a cuenta de la comunidad. Saludos-- 22:53 3 ago 2011 (UTC) La Rueda del Tiempo Wiki :Perfecto, ya tienes ambos flags, tanto burócrata como admin. Suerte!-- 21:33 5 ago 2011 (UTC) MundoNFS Wiki FitOmaster 90 22:39 3 ago 2011 (UTC) ::Ya eres administrador en el wiki, si el wiki necesita de un burócrata no dudes en volver a solicitarlo. Suerte-- 21:47 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Counter-Strike Wiki :El usuario Tahu TKP parece estar deacuerdo con adoptar el Wiki, como se muestra aquí, tras haber recibido este mensaje.-- 11:18 4 ago 2011 (UTC) ::Perfecto, ya eres administrador.-- 21:54 6 ago 2011 (UTC) A.N.T. Farm Wiki :Tan solo has hecho una edición en el Wiki, tienes que editar más constante. -- 12:33 5 ago 2011 (UTC) ::Haría más ediciones si fuera administrador, cambiando la apariencia del wiki, el logo, etc.--FanDibus 13:24 15 ago 2011 (UTC) :::No, si quieres ser administrador, tendrás que demostrar tu interés en el Wiki editando constante al menos durante una semana. -- 13:43 15 ago 2011 (UTC) :No podemos tener asegurado que tus ediciones serán justas y constantes si no has editado anteriormente como usuario sin permisos. Los permisos de administrador te brindan herramientas que facilitan tu trabajo de mantenimiento. Si no hay ediciones, no hay mucho que dar mantenimiento.-- 04:25 21 ago 2011 (UTC) Adopción de Mentes Criminales Wiki ::No has editado desde el 11 de agosto, esperemos y tus ediciones vuelvan a flote. Suerte, ya eres administrador.-- 04:28 21 ago 2011 (UTC) Wikihammer 40k :Sería necesario que pasarás aquí un enlace donde se muestre esa votación de la que hablas, y otro que muestre que el usuario esta interesado en obtener el flag de administrador. -- 13:15 17 ago 2011 (UTC) : : :De acuerdo, pero me sorprende ésta petición. La última vez que os pedí lo mismo para otro Administrador no se nos pidió ningún requisito. : : :Te adjunto en enlace donde anunciamos la votación, en la que se leen los motivos que da Erik por los que cree que será un buen administrador, y otro en el que se anuncia el resultado hoy mismo. : : :Los votos, en sí, no los podrás ver. Hemos decidido que el voto sea secreto y nadie tiene problemas con ello. Todo el mundo ha expresado su voto de forma privada con agrado, y varios se han sentido más cómodos por poder hacerlo así. De ésta forma, si alguien quiere votar en contra puede hacerlo con libertad y sin temer que su relación con el candidato se vea perjudicada. Para nosotros el buen rollo es primordial, y no vamos a correr el riesgo de que una votación nos divida. : :Solo conocemos quién ha votado qué los dos administradores. Mi compañero admin. expresará su conformidad en cuanto lea mi aviso. No tenemos ningún motivo para falsear el resultado o la petición: Nosotros mismos dimos el visto bueno al candidato, y el que hubiera elecciones fue idea nuestra. : :Lord Eledan 15:13 17 ago 2011 (UTC) :Heford 19:48 17 ago 2011 (UTC) ::Perfecto, ya se le ha concedido el flag al usuario. ::Recuerdo que hace un tiempo habías preguntado cómo elegir un burócrata, y por lo que veo ya han hecho una votación perfecta y con sus propias normas. Me parece adecuado y dehecho muuy recomendable que hagan lo mismo pero para el puesto ya de burócrata, y así tener ciertas herramientas para facilitar el ir y venir de flags. Suerte.-- 03:22 26 ago 2011 (UTC) :: ::Como siempre, Danke, mil gracias por tu labor. Precisamente estaba esperando a dejar cerrado éste asunto y a dejar pasar unos días antes de proponer un nuevo proceso. Seguramente en unas 2 o 3 semanas, si todo ha ido bien, solicitaremos para algún admin. el tag de burócrata. ::¡Un saludo! ::Lord Eledan 14:02 27 ago 2011 (UTC) Wiki Pokezona ::Ya cuentas con el flag de adminitrador, la solicitud de administrador es innecesaria.-- 03:26 26 ago 2011 (UTC) Hayleysiitah Wiki --TheWorldIsOurs 00:23 20 ago 2011 (UTC) :Para adoptar un Wiki debes cumplir los requisitos. -- 00:27 20 ago 2011 (UTC) ::Eres la fundadora del wiki, por igual la solicitud es innecesaria ya que ya cuentas con ambos flags. Born for wiki. -- 03:28 26 ago 2011 (UTC) Splinter Cell Wiki ::Me parece que está bien, al fin y tú tienes el merito del wiki en cierta parte. Ya tienes ambos flags te vuelta. Suerte y ánimo.-- 03:36 26 ago 2011 (UTC) :::Gracias Danke, a ver si ahora evoluciono esto. ~Playsonic2 05:52 26 ago 2011 (UTC) Max Payne Wiki en Español Antes de solicitar ser Burócrata, debes pedir ser administrador. En este caso, cuentas con muy pocas contribuciones, intenta editar más constante. Consulta al usuario Bola (actual burócrata de ese wiki) este tema, él es quien debe decidir si te da el flag o no. -- 21:56 24 ago 2011 (UTC) OK, ningún problema. -- 00:01 25 ago 2011 (UTC) ::El usuario se encargará de solicitar el flag al burócrata.-- 02:49 31 ago 2011 (UTC) Saints Row Wiki ::Perfecto, a paso constante uno siempre consigue buenos resultados. Mucha Suerte.-- 02:51 31 ago 2011 (UTC) Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Wiki (otra vez) :Ya eres burócrata. Sigue así.-- 01:10 2 sep 2011 (UTC) PokéWiki :Concedido. Mucha suerte, ya eres administrador.-- 20:43 10 sep 2011 (UTC) Wikia Português do Brasil :Mmm solo como opinión, aunque yo creo que esta petición debería ir directamente por Especial:Contactar al ser la Central Brasileña. 04:48 28 ago 2011 (UTC) ::Solo que yo ya pedi al Especial:Contact. Y ellos siempre me mandan hablar com ellos via Skype. O problema es que yo no sé hablar inglés. Aristóbulo 16:52 28 ago 2011 (UTC) :::Hola Aristóbulo, le he preguntado a los otros miembros del staff si debía darte el rango de burócrata, y MtaÄ me ha contestado lo mismo que te contestaron a ti, hasta que no hables con el staff directamente por Skype, no podemos darte los permisos. Si lo prefieres, puedes dejarme en mi discusión los usuarios que quieres que sean administradores, y nos encargamos nosotros. Intentaré hablar con Avatar para ver qué podemos hacer al respecto para que el idioma no sea un obstáculo. Saludos,--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 17:29 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Wiki T.U.F.F Puppy :Debes editar más constante, tan solo has hecho 19 contribuciones. Recuerda que antes de pedir ser burócrata, tendrás que solicitar ser únicamente administrador. -- 12:17 29 ago 2011 (UTC) ::No has editado desde que solicitaste la adopción.-- 20:09 16 sep 2011 (UTC) Wiki Dragons of Atlantis Dani-90 12:36 5 sep 2011 (UTC) :No puedes adoptar un Wiki sino cumples todos los requisitos, da igual las buenas intenciones que puedas tener, debes demostrarlas contribuyendo activamente. Ese Wiki fue fundado en agosto de este año, por lo tanto el fundador y tú podéis modificar el tema que trata. Me he fijado en que el 1 de agosto le dejaste un mensaje al fundador, si realmente quieres adoptar el wiki contribuye activamente al menos durante una semana, y si la constancia de tus ediciones en notable, podrás adoptar el wiki ;) -- 15:43 5 sep 2011 (UTC) Kingdom Hearts Wiki Rozen Maiden Wiki Resident Evil Pídeselo al burócrata del wiki, su última edición fue hoy por lo tanto está activo. -- 14:46 12 sep 2011 (UTC) Monster High Naruloid ragnarok 01:00 18 sep 2011 (UTC) ♥♠Naruloid ragnarok♠♥ :Tan solo has realizado 9 contribuciones, deberás editar mucho más constante durante al menos una semana, cumpliendo los requisitos para poder adoptar el Wiki. -- 01:13 18 sep 2011 (UTC) Ninja Gaiden Black Wiki Animaniacs Wiki Ignimon 21:02 22 sep 2011 (UTC)